


A Beginning

by NalatheKitten



Series: A Small Part of a Big Puzzle [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalatheKitten/pseuds/NalatheKitten
Summary: It was just the beginning, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one-shot. The next chapter will put up in a post as part 2 of the series.

The day was horrible. Not only I failed a test, and was bullied non-stop, there were tons of ghost attacks. Hit by hit on the ghost, hit by hit on me. I had come out of most battles with maybe at worst a bruise or a minor cut. But the last one, oh the last one, it nearly killed me.

I had just gotten to it. It was the last one of the night. It would dodge every attack. It would hit me over and over again. My mouth was bleeding and I had a large scratch on my arm. I was not amused at all. I spit out a mix of blood and ectoplasm and charged at it. It had a toothy grin, and I didn't notice.

It charged at me, right into my core. My core of ice, what kept my ghost half and possibly human half alive. I gasped for air. The thing hadn't overshadowed me, but had damaged my core, overtaken my core. Sam tried to come and help, but it was too late.

The whole world went black.

I couldn't see anything, but I could feel and hear.

It was crisp and cold, and it felt like I had landed face-first into cool dirt. I heard the sounds of a jungle.


End file.
